puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wailing Bannshee's
The Wailing Bannshee's is a crew which was created and is captained by Bannshee. It sails the Midnight Ocean. Stalls Managed or Owned *Bannshee's Ironworking Stall on *Irishman's Ironworking Stall on *Irishman's Ironworking Stall on *Filibuster's Ironworking Stall on Zeta Island *Berge's Distilling Stall on *Mejjnor's Distilling Stall on Spring Island Crew Statement The Wailing Bannshee's be experienced pirates, skilled in the art of pillaging and always in search of sea worthy sailors with a sense of humor, an itch in ye palm for poe, and an natural sense of Duty, Loyalty and Honor and most of all TEAM. If you are interested in joining; sail with us, laugh with us, win with us, then ask us and welcome to ye!!!!! Things that will get you planked: IDLING - SWEARING - HARRASSING OTHER PLAYERS - DISOBEYING COMMANDS Stealing WILL NOT be tolerated. This crew has a zero tolerance for theft of any poe, supplies or goods. Unlocked ships are there for the convenience of our shipless officers. Punishment will include getting kicked out of the crew and reported to the OM. So DON’T DO IT! This be our ranking system if ye feel the need for promotion: 1. Pirate: Ye must subscribe to Puzzle Pirates. (This is the rules of the game) Nuisance or rude jobbers will be planked! So will those, who stand around idle. 2. Officer: Must gain the trust and respect of the Captain and Senior Officers. This takes time. So do not ask after a week or a month. Ye must have 3 skill levels Broad in any of the following Carpentry, Sailing and Bilging, and a Master in Gunning. Officers in training will not be permitted to B-nav unless given special permission or accompanied by an SO. There are opportunities for officer training that will be announced quarterly. 3. Senior Officer: Officer for more than 3 months sailing consistently. Show continuously leadership abilities and willingness to help and train newcomers. Treat all members fairly based on their performance. Conduct themselves with dignity, and respect. SO's have the responsibility to sail with the crew on a regular basis. Becoming Senior Officer is a PRIVILEDGE not a right! Senior Officers will not openly override the Captain EVER. Discussion and officer meetings can be called by any officer. If ye are inactive for over 2 weeks ye risk being demoted from ye rank unless ye have notified the Captain or Senior Officers by way of verbal or by leaving a notification on the crew’s logs. If you land on the dormant list, you are subject to expulsion from lack of participation unless you have informed the crew by way of written notice on the crew news. Sudden illness, family emergencies, or family functions (vacations) are exceptions and rank will be restored upon ye return. Unexcused absence for extended period of time will risk expulsion. Dormant or distant players do no good for the crew. Rule of thumb: Take a minute and LOG it on the Crew or Ship's Log. Take an extra minute and read the log too if ye have a mind too. Betting and Challenges onboard is not allowed. DO NOT IDLE on board a sailing vessel unless you have prior approval from the Officer in charge If longer than more 5 minutes, leave ship then ask to come back otherwise you will be planked. In Battle: When the Captain or SO gives you direction or an order on a particular strategy of fighting. DO NOT Challenge.